My Dragon
by ArMaNi1
Summary: I'm lonely, Draco...
1. Hermione's visit

**My Dragon**

************

I stared at Draco. I didn't know what to say. I just looked at him.

"Why did you go? Why did you leave me?" I whispered.

"You know how much I loved you. I know you feel the same, Draco." I smiled.

"I remember how you used to hug me. I felt so warm. And the kisses you gave me. Every one of those delicious kisses I still remember. I remember the days and nights we spent together. They were the best times I've ever had. I know it's a bit old but you're my world Draco. Now it's so lonely. I'm lonely, Draco. If only you could come back." I sighed and looked down. I tried not to cry. But it was so hard. I felt the tears as they stung my eyes, and I took a deep breath.

"I miss you so much, Draco." I whispered. "If only you could come back to me." I bit my lip, trying so hard not to cry. 

A tear fell and I caught it. I looked at the tear in my hand then looked back at him. "I'm sorry, Draco. I know how much you hate to see me cry, but I can't help it. I'm sorry."

I looked at my watch. I heard Harry calling me. I bit my lip and whispered to Draco, "I better get going now. Harry hates it when I make him wait. See you soon."

"Good bye, my Dragon. I love you so much."

I shook as I kissed my fingertips and I didn't bother stopping the tears as I ran my fingers over the cold letters:

**Draco Malfoy**

**Rest in peace, our beloved Dragon**

************

A/N" yeah, I know the plot's a bit common. But hey, I like it. Please R&R! Mwah! Tell me what you think about it.


	2. just an AN

Hi! I just wanna know, should I add more chapters? It depends on the reviews I get and how many. I wanna know who actually read them. Thanks to Serpent du feu for reviewing my 2nd story! Also to Lemonpeppachickn for doing the same. By the way, my other fic is "Strings". To draco's lover, it was Hermione who was talking. That's all. So if you want more, just tell me. =) 


	3. Chapter 1: the man on the broomstick

A/N: Okay, I guess I should continue this story… =) 8/15 says I should…

So here it goes…

************

Hermione Granger strolled down by the lake enjoying the peace and quiet. Once finding a nice spot under a weeping willow, she sat down and got a book from her pocket and started reading. It was the end of a peaceful Saturday, as the sun was setting soon. 

After a while, Hermione closed her eyes. They were getting pretty tired from all the reading she's done in the dim light. Opening them again, she saw a man on a broomstick flying over the lake through the branches and leaves of the willow. Hermione watched the man glide gracefully over the water, his hands outstretched under him, barely touching the water. Ripples followed in the wake of the flyer. He pulled up, turned around and flew in the other direction, making rippled circles on top of the water.

Hermione watched him, entranced by the gracefulness of the flyer. Who was it? The hood of the cloak covered the head, hiding the face from Hermione's view. Soon the man flew off, up and away from where Hermione sat. Hermione wondered why he left, then realized that dinner was about to start. She got up and dusted herself off before heading towards the castle.

************

"Have you heard-?"

"No, really? I thought-…"

"Have you seen the new broomstick? It's-…"

"Wow… I wish I could get it… what about-…?"

Gossip flew around in the Great Hall as Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron were stuffing themselves full with the meals set before them. Hermione glanced around the room and remembered the man on the broomstick at the mention of the word 'broomstick'. Who could it be? It was obviously one of the students. But which one Hermione had no clue.

Her gaze landed on Harry and Ron. Maybe it was one of them. Probably Harry. Harry was great on a broomstick. Yeah. Maybe it is Harry.

"How was your flight?" Hermione asked him.

"What flight?" Harry asked.

"Didn't you fly on your broomstick a while ago? Before dinner…" Hermione frowned. Maybe it wasn't Harry. 

"No, I didn't. Ron and I were in the common room all day." Harry answered. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I saw someone out flying a while ago and I thought they were you." Hermione said, feeling a bit put out. Who was it then? She really wanted to know. It was as if she was entranced by a dance and she wanted to see the performer. Who was it? Hermione shrugged the thought away and continued with her meal.

************

Everyone was asleep when Hermione crept out the portrait and down the halls to go to the lake. She felt as if the man on the broomstick would come out and fly again. She rested herself under the weeping willow, the exact spot where she watched the dance of the man on the broomstick. 

Hermione shivered, wishing she brought her cloak with her. All she wore were her boy shorts and a fitting baby tee. Nothing to cover her. She frowned to herself for being so careless. Hermione sat down and waited.

After a while the man did appear. Hermione held her breath as she watched the man do his dance over the water again. Making ripples over the water, skimming it with his fingers. Making turns as if it was choreographed and occasional loops in the air when he was high enough. All Hermione could do was watch. Once again she was entranced by this man's dance. Who was he?

Soon the performance was over, and the man flew off. Hermione took a deep breath, not realizing how shallow her breath was while she watched the man. Like she did hours ago, Hermione stood up and dusted herself, ready to return to her dormitory with the same question she had when she went there. Who was that man on the broomstick?

************

A/N: How was it? Please R&R! I wanna know if it's worth continuing. 


	4. Chapter 2: enchanted

A/N: thanks for those who reviewed! Anyways, I don't own any of the characters… too bad…

On with the story!

************

Hermione didn't sleep a wink all night. All she could think about was the man on the broomstick. How could he enchant her by just flying? What spell had he put on her? Why was she like this after just watching him fly? So many questions ran through her mind, and she wasn't anywhere close to any of the answers.

She sighed and looked into the mirror.

"You look like you haven't slept all night dear." The mirror said to her.

"I haven't. Too many things in my mind, unfortunately." Hermione answered.

"Don't worry, you're still the pretty Hermione everyone sees." The mirror told her. 

"Thank you." Hermione said politely before leaving the bathroom and went out to meet the boys.

************

It was 6:00 and the sun was setting. Hermione sat under the weeping willow, in her spot. She waited for the man to arrive, and arrive he did. He did his dance again. Hermione wanted to think it was for her. He danced for her. Yes, that seemed right. The man danced for Hermione. 

Hermione did that every night. She went out before and after dinner to watch he man on the broomstick do his dance for her. She couldn't help but remain enchanted by this man. It seemed as if he cast such a powerful spell on her, compelling her to come out and watch him. 

All day that was all Hermione could think of. The man on the broomstick. She wanted to know who he was, who could enchant her in such a way. Even though her thoughts were full of the man on the broomstick, Hermione didn't fail to remain on top in her academics. No one noticed Hermione and her nightly visits to the lake. 

************

Soon Quidditch season came. Hermione took this as a chance to get to know who her mystery man was. She practically memorized his dance. She knew how he flew. Every graceful movement, Hermione knew. So she didn't miss every match, even if it wasn't a Gryffindor match.

Today was Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw. She knew some of the players, and watched each one closely. But unfortunately, she didn't find her mystery man. After the game, which Ravenclaw won, Hermione walked towards the castle and towards the Great Hall. People were talking excitedly about the game, about how good the Ravenclaw tem was against the Hufflepuff team. She was happy for Ravenclaw, but she still didn't know who her mystery man was. 

Throughout dinner Hermione ate quietly while listening to Harry and Ron talk about the match. After a while Hermione excused herself from the table and walked out towards her dormitory to rest before she went out to watch her mystery man.

************

She got used to thinking of him as that. Her mystery man. Her mystery man who danced for her. She smiled at that. But she never thought of showing herself to him. She never thought of asking who he was. Maybe tonight. Yes, maybe tonight she'll learn who her mystery man was. If she could do it.

Every time Hermione watched him, he fell into a trance and she couldn't seem to get out of it until her mystery man left. Hopefully she could tonight. Hopefully she could learn who he was. Hopefully.

************

A/N: I know, it's short. Don't worry, I'll review soon! Just as long as I get a lot of reviews. Flames are welcome. Just as long as whoever reads this reviews! Come on, after reading this please press that little button and tell me what you think of the story. Thanks! I'll update soon, I promise! It's just that I'm having writer's block with my other story. Please review!


	5. Chapter 3: the ride

A/N: I don't own the characters, just the plot… sigh…

************

Hermione sat in her spot under the weeping willow, ready to watch her mystery man and preparing herself to ask who her mystery man was.

Hermione wondered where her mystery man was, and as if on cue he appeared and did his dance for her. He glided over the water, skimming over the top and creating beautiful patterns with the ripples. He did loops in the air, and turned and twirled as if choreographed, like all his performances. It was beautiful to watch, and Hermione was in a trance.

But before the man finished his dance, Hermione stepped out from under the weeping willow and let her presence be known. 

"Hey," She called out, barely audible. But the man heard and turned his head her way. He slowed down and hovered over the water, looking at her. Then he turned his broom and flew towards her. Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she never felt as nervous as she did then.

The man flew faster and picked her up from where she was. Shock rushed through Hermione, followed closely by panic. Where was she taking her? Who was he? All Hermione could do was hold on tight to the well muscled torso of the man. She closed her eyes, being afraid of heights. Hermione tried to scream for help but no sound came out. What have I gotten myself into?

"Hey," the voice was soft and deep, pleasant to the ears. "Don't worry, I won't drop you." Hermione opened her eyes, tears spilling. She tried to peek up the hood, but it was too dark to see the man's face. "Were you watching me?" the man asked her in the same soft voice. Hermione could only nod, fear still evident in her eyes. 

One of his hands reached up to wipe the tears falling from her eyes. Hermione managed to whisper, "Who are you?" 

"Well, I don't think I want to tell you right now. You are?" 

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." She said, holding tightly onto his clothes.

"Hermione. Such a beautiful name." He said. "Thank you." She whispered back. "Where are you taking me?" 

"On a ride. Would you like that?"

"I don't know…" Hermione closed her eyes and leaned against the man's strong chest.

"Why? Are you afraid of heights?" the man seemed amused. Hermione nodded into his chest. "Don't be," the man said and moved her body so she was sitting in front of him. Hermione gasped and leaned back, grasping onto his firm thighs for dear life. "Don't…" was all Hermione could let out. Tears were streaming out of her eyes now.

"Okay, okay." The man chuckled. "We'll land now, before my legs lose their blood." Once her feet touched ground, she fell to the ground and started crying into her knees. The man knelt beside her and she threw herself at him, crying into his chest.

The man smiled and ran his hand through her hair. 'Who knew Granger was scared of heights?' the man thought. They were back in the spot where the man picked Hermione up. "Hey, you okay?" the man asked Hermione. She looked up, face all red and blotchy. She looked relieved that they were back on solid ground. "Don't do that again." She scowled. The man laughed. "Okay, I won't. I'll ask next time." "I don't want to, and after what you did, I'll never get on a broom again!" Hermione said. The man just laughed harder.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked. "Nothing," the man answered. 

"We should be getting back, it's late." He said. Hermione nodded and smiled as the man offered his hand to Hermione. She took it and stood up with his help and dusted herself off.

"Why won't you tell me your name?" Hermione asked. 

"I just don't want to." He answered.

"Can I at least see your face?" Hermione asked, trying to peek under the hood. 

"No, you can't. I just think that you won't come anymore if you know who I am." He said, turning away. 

"Oh," Hermione felt put out. "When will I know who you are?" She asked.

"I don't know." He answered slowly. "Maybe you won't." 

"No, I want to know who you are. Right now." She said, raising her voice a little louder at the last sentence. 

He chuckled. "And if I don't want to tell you who I am?" He said.

"Well, I will know. I just don't know how." Hermione frowned.

"Well, I'm going back. See you soon, Hermione." And the man took off on his broom.

'Wow that was interesting.' Hermione thought. 'I still don't know who my mystery man is.' Hermione sighed and turned back to the castle, thinking of what just happened. She didn't notice someone watching her from one of the towers on a broom.

"Sweet dreams, Hermione Granger."

************

A/N: How was it? I don't know, I don't like this chappie. But I like the fact that people say that it's a beautiful story! What's a beta reader? Can someone be my beta reader?

Rebeltawn: I don't know, I'm thinking of some steamy scenes for this, but I guess you're right. This doesn't seem to fit in R. But the story isn't finished yet! There will be some steamy stuff some time later, so it will fit the category.

Maggie: Hermione's reminiscing. It's the part where she, well, just read on okay? =)


	6. Chapter 4: the game

A/N:  *'They're mine, all mine! I own them all! I am J.K. Rowling!'*

"Wake up honey! Time to get up."

*Rubs eyes and stretches.*

"Damn. Guess not."

************

The next day there was a Quidditch match. It was Ravenclaw versus Slytherin. Hermione was going to watch, when a thought entered her mind. What if her mystery man was in Slytherin? Disgust swept over Hermione, and she shuddered at the thought. No, he couldn't be. 'He has a certain sense of humor that I can't seem to get, but he did let me cry on his shoulder, er, chest. He's too nice to be in Slytherin.' She thought to herself.

Hermione went down the stairs from her dormitory to meet Harry and Ron at the common room. They were talking excitedly about the game, making bets on who was going to win. 

"Ravenclaw would win, even if their seeker isn't that great. Their keeper is a killer!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, but the Slytherin team haven't been on their arses all season Ron. Haven't you seen them practicing? Malfoy's been getting better too." Harry said.

"You guys ready?" Hermione walked up to them. "Uh, yeah." Both said at the same time. 

"Shall we?" Hermione offered both her arms and they took it,  walking off with arms linked. Hermione was in the middle, naturally.

************

As the Gryffindor trio found seats for the match, the players of both teams flew out to start the game. Hermione watched the game intently, watching the Ravenclaw players carefully. She hoped that it really was one of the Ravenclaws. To think that she spent all her time watching a Slytherin! No, it was a Ravenclaw. It should be a Ravenclaw.

But a certain movement caught her eye. A certain dip and spin that she knew so well. Her eyes followed the player's movement, but she watched with shock in her eyes. 'No, it couldn't be!' 

Hermione watched the player's movements, her attention only on him. She barely heard the crowd's cries whenever someone got a point. All Hermione could think of was that her mystery man couldn't be the player she was watching right now. The player scanned the stadium from the other end of where Hermione sat, probably looking for the snitch, when his gaze landed on Hermione. They looked at each other for some time, each other not breaking eye contact.

Then Hermione broke the eye contact. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back into her seat. She opened her eyes again and saw his lips curve into what was barely a smile. Then he turned his broom to face her, and he flew straight towards her. Hermione froze, remembering that exact movement he made last night. That confirmed Hermione's fears. This man was her mystery man. 

He sped faster and faster towards her, while all Hermione could do was sit and watch. His eyes showed determination. Determination in what?  Fear spread through her, remembering what happened last night. 'No, he wouldn't pick me up in the middle of a game, would he?' The player was zooming in on Hermione fast. His small smile soon grew into a grin, before changing into that famous smirk.

Then the player reached out and grabbed the snitch from beside Hermione's ear before pulling up at the last moment. 

Hermione finally knew who her mystery man was. And he just won his team the game. She watched him as he flew around the stadium, showing the snitch to everyone, pretty much like how Harry does it when he catches the snitch. Hermione didn't know whether to be mad, or to be happy that he was the man se watched every night.

He looked at Hermione, and they stared at each other for some time, until he smirked and nodded his head. She nodded her head as well, and he flew off. Hermione sighed. It just had to be him, right?

*************

Hermione walked down towards the lake. It had been a habit for her to go there to watch him. It was pretty late and he was probably at a victory party. Hermione sat down on her spot under the weeping willow and sighed. She leaned against the trunk and closed her eyes. After a while, she opened her eyes again to find him flying over the lake, looking in her direction. Once he spotted her, he flew towards her and got off his broom. Hermione was quiet for a while, then sighed and gave a small smile.

"Congratulations on winning the game for Slytherin, Draco Malfoy."

************

A/N: You guys guessed right! Hoped you like this chappie. It really was easy to guess, right?

I need some help with my other fic, Strings. Can anyone give me some suggestions on how to continue on with the story? Otherwise I might as well have to take it down. Any suggestions? Pretty please? Thanks to all who reviewed! I really hope you guys like it. 


End file.
